Miracles
by Molly
Summary: Who's to say that people are not always what they seem (Not about Harry)


Miracles

  
  


_A/N- This is a short story a wrote one day when I was trying to break through my writers block for my other two stories. This is only one part. I hope you like it. It may make no sense at first, but it all pulls together in the end. That's all I have to say, this might be my shortest Authors note by me ever._

_Disclaimer - Everything not owned by J.K. Rowling is made up by me. Use your best judgement>_   
  


If you are one of those people who doesn't believe in miracles , then obviously you don't know the story of Kristin Malfoy. Now right now I'm sure you have read the stories of Harry Potter, he who defeated the Dark Lord, and you know all about Draco Malfoy, but Kristin lived before his time, or even before his fathers time. When Kristin was alive the house of Malfoy was well respected and honored in the wizarding society. No one would dare associate them with dark magic, well not yet anyway. Her Grandfather used to be the Minister of Magic, and both her parents were considered powerful wizards in their own right. Even her brother, who would turn out to be Draco's grandfather, was a Head Boy and Quidditch caption when he went to Hogwarts. Kristin was a happy child, one of those children that bring joy into a room. She was small, delicate, with auburn hair, and those eyes that changed color depending on what light you looked at her in. Sometimes they were gray, and sometime they were blue. Her mother knew she would be a heartbreaker when she grew up. She was the opposite of her brother. Her brother was thin and frail, with light skin and hair. He was quiet and brooding. He looked like a typical Malfoy, where Kristin was the one who was different. Looks were not the only way she was different though, because Kristin was, much to her family's embarrassment, a squib. They didn't know this of course till the summer before her eleventh year. They never thought this was the reason she never learned magic, they thought that maybe she was a slow learner. But then when she didn't receive a letter from Hogwarts, her fate was sealed. Of course a pureblooded family such as the Malfoys couldn't have a squib in their bloodline, so they did as any self-respecting wizard in such a situation would do, they got rid of her. This hurt her mother terribly, but she knew it was for the good of the family. They sent her away to a school in America, not telling anyone about her, erasing her from their past. They wiped her mind clear of anything magic related so she didn't remember her family history, or where she came from, only that she was different then everyone else, and that her family, for some reason or another, didn't want her.

She got along with the students well, but she didn't trust adults. She always had a unconscious fear that they would leave her if she trusted them too much. Even though her situation wasn't the best, she never gave up hope. She knew it could always be worse. Worse in the fact that on her 16th birthday, over in England, her parents had been brutally murdered. It was a freak accident the reports said, but that's what the Ministry said about anything that involved dark magic, and this certainly involved dark magic. No one told Kristin they were dead, because no one knew Kristen was alive, in relation to that family anyway. The reason they were killed was never sure, but it was said that it was because of the prophecy, the prophecy that in her family, siblings would fight, and one would go over to the dark and the other light. In the end the light would defeat the dark, and sun would shine over the world. Her brother had gone over to the dark side, sometime after his graduation from Hogwarts, and whoever knew about this prophecy killed her parents from producing another child. They of course didn't know about Kristin, and as everyone knows, no matter how hard you try, prophecies always come true. So she lived on in America, not knowing about her family, not knowing about the destiny of her decedents.

After a time she grew up and went out into the world. She was determined to make something of herself, and so went to college to become a teacher. It was there in college she met Rob. She had fallen in love, but she was still untrusting, and could never commit. Rob understood and was patient, because as her mother predicted, she was a heartthrob. Rob had also fallen in love, and he was going to stay with her no matter how long it took. Finally she understood that he wouldn't leave her, and the year after they graduated they were married, in the backyard of Robs families New England home. They led a happy life, and never could you say there was two people who were more in love, except for her daughter, but that's a different story. After they had been married a couple of years Rob got a offer to go and work in Britain. They accepted it of course. Kristin had always wanted to go back to the country she had been born in, even if she didn't remember it at all. So that spring they moved there with their young daughter.

They lived in London, first on a small flat in the middle of the city, and then a house on the outskirts , when Kristin had another child. Her daughters were happy children, just like Kristen when she was a child. Her oldest took after Rob, being tall and bony, and the youngest took after her mother, only she had her fathers eyes. Kristen had always been attracted to Robs eyes, they were the most radiant green. She had never seen anything like them in her life. They say you can read a person through their eyes, and this was certainly the case with Rob.

Her daughters grew up before she knew it, going to school, and making friends. Her oldest was a perfectly normal child. In fact, she was as normal as a child could get. She looked normal, she acted normal, and she had normal friends. Her youngest one was the strange one. Well, maybe strange isn't the right word to use. She was different. She had this way about her, one that neither Kristen or her husband could figure out, well until the summer she was eleven. It was then she received a letter for Hogwarts, because although Kristen was a squib she still had wizarding blood in her, and she passed in on to her younger child. Her husband though it was a big joke, but Kristen, for some reason she could never understood knew that her youngest daughter had to go to this school, that it was her destiny, and so on September first, when she was eleven, Lily went of to Hogwarts.

_Ending A/N - So did everyone figure out who it was before I let the cat out of the bag. I tried to give away some hints throughout the story, but not enough to totally come out and say it. So, according to this story, it would make Harry and Draco...lets see, second cousins. Well, I got to get to work on my other stories, so I'll let you guys write your reviews and go about your busness>_


End file.
